Spinosaurus aegyptiacus robustus
Spinosaurus aegyptiacus "robustus" is a genetically engineered dinosaur that inhabits the islands of Isla Sorna and Isla Tyrannus in the PYTHNUT Series. Fact File Height: 23ft (7m) at sail,15ft (5m) at head Length: 54-63ft (17-19m) Weight: 12 tons (24,000lbs) Bite force: 45 tons (85,000 psi) Family: Spinosauridae Role in Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park IV In Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park IV, an unnamed Spinosaurus serves as the main protagonist, taking up a large portion of screen time. It is an infinitely more logical and sympathetic individual than its Universal predecessor, to the point it is shown sparing a young dinosaur that a normal individual would kill on sight...the Charcarodontosaurus seemed angry for being upright abandoned. He charged towards the Spinosaurus' sail, and gently bit into it. No matter how gentle it was, it was still painful on the Spinosaurus' fragile sail. The Spinosaurus felt the creature was too young to kill, because honestly, even a creature who is daring enough to kill Tyrannosaurs needs to show some sympathy here and there. He gently nuzzled the Charcarodontosaurus, and continued on his way.. Role in PYTHNUT In the main PYTHNUT Series, S. aegyptiacus robustus has been toned down from the glorified, sympathetic animal from Peenut2k7's story to, most notably in the original stores, little more than unintelligent T. rex ultimus fodder. The animal is portrayed in a negative light in most stories, and many individuals ultimately seem to exist for nothing more than to be killed by the series' Tyrannosaurus (in a very clear retaliation against the infamous scene from Jurassic Park III.) One of the most notable deaths of the animal is in the 15th chapter of Jurassic Park V: Return to Isla Tyrannus, wherein an antagonistic Spinosaurus meets its end to a T. rex who drop a sequoia tree on top of the animal, which ultimately kills both of them in an act of suicidal revenge. Strengths Spinosaurus are incredibly strong, and in one case is shown lifting a teenage Tarbosaurus with it's jaws. It is skilled in snapping necks, and is capable of clawing out large chunks of flesh from a creature, living or dead. Its teeth are used as small hooks in combat in order to latch onto and pin down prey, though they are best used for catching sharks and other fish. Its claws are also useful, and can be used to slash at the eye of an opponent to blind it. Weaknesses Despite its aforementioned strengths, the Spinosaurus is by no means without weakness. Though its jaws are very much an improvement over the marine-suited jaws of its ancestors 97 million years prior, they are not without flaws. Over-reliance on mouth-based attacks can lead to serious injury, though death is fairly rare. As with most spinosaurs, if the animal falls over on its back, it is likely that its spine will break, leaving the Spinosaurus to die. History Unlike other animals, including T. rex ultimus and O. quilombensis hadeni, the Spinosaurus was not a creation of BioSyn. The initial two clones of the "animal" were made in the early 1990's by InGen, intended to be added to Jurassic Park as a new attraction in the middle of the decade, though the Isla Nublar incident of 1993 ultimately cancelled the plan as the park was abandoned. S. aegyptiacus robustus, despite its name suggesting a subspecies of the dinosaur Spinosaurus aegyptiacus, is, in fact, an early attempt gene splicing by InGen scientist Henry Wu (preceding his hybrid plant by 5 years, and the infamous Indominus rex by 22), being composed of the DNA of (exluding any placeholder amphibians) being a "hybrid" between a Spinosaurus and a Tyrannosaurus rex, though the latter animal was used rather sparingly in the process of genetic engineering. The two individual spinosaurs were left on the island for 11 years after their creation, with the first individual being killed by a Tyrannosaurus after laying a clutch of eggs at the dawn of the 2000's. The male managed to survive for 3 years after his mate died, though ultimately he too died, though at the hands of Masrani Inc. taking control of the island and removing any particularly dangerous "wildlife" rather than at the claws of another dinosaur. The male was also involved in the Isla Sorna Incident of 2001, terrorizing a small group of humans and killing a juvenile T. rex. He was last seen by witnesses injured and fleeing from a ball of flame generated by a flare. Trivia *Originally, the Spinosaurus in Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park IV was killed off early on, by an atomic bombing. *It is at least somewhat implied that S. aegyptiacus robustus is the animal shown in Jurassic Park III. *Though not explicitly stated in any of the fanfictions, it is very much possible that the animal's overbearing strength compared to the original comes from possible Tyrannosaurus DNA. **This is at least somewhat implied in the Masrani backdoor, with the Spinosaurus potentially being alluded to as an "accident we left on Sorna" when discussing the limitless capabilities brought on by gene splicing in an archived log. Reception The Spinosaurus aegyptiacus robustus has been met with borderline unanimous negative reception; its initial introduction in Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park IV was especially heavily panned due to taking up a good deal of screen-time, alongside being needlessly overpowered and anthropomorphic (which is not helped by the fact it kills multiple Tyrannosaurus throughout the storyhttp://jpfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Peenut2k7%27s_Jurassic_Park_IV Many of the reviews express very clear disdain towards many of the choices made with the animal throughout the story..) The main PYTHNUT Series' version of the animal was met with slightly more positive reception, potentially due to its vastly degraded role from Peenut2k7's story. Even outside of fanfiction, Universal's depiction of the animal has not been recieved warmly. It has been panned for multiple reasons, including (though not limited to) its bizarre, sadistic tendancies compared to previous dinosaurs in the Jurassic Park franchise, though this and many other reasons are comparatively dwarfed compared to the overwhelming criticism generated by the infamous scene in which the Spinosaurus is seen battling (and in the process killing) a juvenile Tyrannosaurus rex, a dinosaur often stated to be the "star" of the series. References Category:Made-up dinosaurs Category:Made-up carnivores